Cullen Therapy Clinic
by Damned if i do ya
Summary: Bella and Edward are both sent to a therapy clinic for different reasons but both have pasts that haunt them. Will a relationship form and will they get healthy or will they be reckless with their love like they were with their lives?AH, LEMONS, OOC.


******Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer obviously owns everything twilight.****

**Full Summary: Bella Swan is sent to a therapy/rehab clinic after her excessive behaviour of partying, sex, and drinking after the death of her mother.**

**Edward Masen is sent to the clinic for anger and rage issues. His father died at a young age so he has to be the man in the family. He has learned to be extremely protective of his mother, especially when she brings the wrong type of guys home.**

**What happens when they are sent to group therapy together? **

Chapter 1:

~Bella~

The house of some Sophomore, who Bella couldn't remember the name of, was packed with teenagers with dimmed lights and loud music. Bella had a plastic red cup, usually present at all high school parties, filled up with Whisky in one hand while her other was wrapped around a random shirtless boy's neck. They were grinding their bodies against each other to the rhythm of the song that was currently pumping loudly out of the speakers. The boys hands were roaming all over her body and she couldn't care less. Bella brought her drink to her lips and gladly swallowed the alcohol that burned down her throat loving the sensation of dizziness and the groping of the boy hands. Bella couldn't even begin to count how many drinks had been thrust into her hand this night. She didn't want to think at all, she just wanted to feel.

Bella threw her now empty cup on the ground and tugged the boys hand off her waist and pulled him out of the makeshift dance floor made in the centre of the living room. They giggled and stumbled up the stairs kissing and stroking. They came across a unlock bedroom door and went straight to the bed. Bella pushed the boy on the bed and lifted her shirt above her head and threw it somewhere in the room. She was now standing in front of him in her very short skirt and red and black lace bra.

She jumped on the naked chest of the drunk boy and straddled him. He started to kiss her neck and she moaned as he brought his hands to rest on her chest. They were so engrossed in the sexual tension in the air that they haven't notice that the walls had stopped vibrating from the bass of the stereo and it was quiet.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Bella and the boy looked up startled. There was a Officer Laurent standing and shining a bright flash light in the dark room at the two half naked underage teenagers. Officer Laurent sighed as he took in the dishevel form of the Chiefs daughter.

"What the fuck!" Bella shouted jumping off the boy to retrieve her forgotten shirt.

The boy quickly ran out of the room frightened out of his mind and Officer Laurent let him pass with out a second look.

"Isabella, your going to be in a a lot of trouble. I let you off with a warning the last time and now I'm not going to be that nice." Laurent spoke authoritatively.

Bella walked up to him confidently but tripped a little and said,

"Oh ya, and who's going to stop me?"

She stumbled to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.

"Your father gave me strict orders to bring you to the station."

"Fuck you!" Bella drunkenly spat at him and threw her fist and hit him in the jaw.

Officer Laurent cursed and spun Bella around and cuffed her hands behind her. Laurent escorted her to his police cruiser parked outside on the lawn and pushed her into the back.

"This is bullshit." Bella mumbled under her breath as she lay her head against the back seat. Her mind was hazy from the liquor she had and her hand was pulsing from the punch she threw at Laurent. It's not that she didn't like Officer Laurent. Her dad was friends with the guy and she even made dinner for him a week ago as Laurent and her dad watched one of those big football games on the big screen. She was just drunk, angry, and hurting.

She had closed her eyes in the car and when she opened them she saw her dad in front of the window. He obviously didn't look too happy to see her. He opened the door and grabbed her out of the car and brought her into the station.

"Hellllllloooooo, Ms. Cope!" Bella yelled happily and she entered seeing the old receptionist with the bright red hear piled like a beehive on her head. Bella drunkenly giggled like a joke had been told.

Ms. Cope blushed and said a quick,

"Hello, dear." then busied herself with paper in front of her.

This had become a frequent visit for Bella. Ms. Cope was flustered by the drunk girl being brought out of her hand cuffs grinning as her father, the Chief of their town in Forks, Washington, mumbled quiet profanities and looked livid. Bella seemed unaware of the awkwardness in the room. She was beginning to turn numb and wasn't even aware of the thrumming of her hand anymore and that's how she like it.

"Found her at the Yorkie's house party," Officer Laurent was telling her father,

"She's heavily intoxicated and I found her in a room with a boy. She got violent and clocked me in the jaw so I hand cuffed her and brought her straight here."

"Good, Thank you." Charlie said as he brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Your welcome, sir." Laurent replied professionally. He gave Charlie a quick handshake and offered Bella a sympathetic look.

"Oh whatever, tattle-tale." Bella threw her hands at him to be dismissed.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" her father shouted at her.

"What!" she shouted back.

Charlie was tired. That's the only way you could describe him. Losing his wife and trying to control his daughter was to much to be brought down on him. Not to mention his job! He couldn't handle Bella anymore. She had been brought into the station more then 20 times in the past 3 months. Her partying and drinking were beginning to bring the Chief of police over the edge. He tried to be their for her but she wouldn't let him. Ever since the death of his beloved Renee everything seemed to fall apart. Bella was too out of control and Charlie had been looking into options for her lately. He didn't want to do it but it just became too much.

Charlie stoked his moustache and sadly looked at his inebriated child. She was slumped on the hard plastic of the Police Stations chairs and had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bring it in himself to wake her. He picked her up in his arms and brought her to his cruiser and lay her softly in the back seat. He walked back into his office and picked up the pamphlet on his desk with big calming pale yellow words that read,

"Cullen Therapy Clinic".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alllllrighty then! I do not exactly know why but I'm going to be trying to do another story here. I know that I haven't really started on my other one but hopefully the pressure of writing two stories will give me more motivation. I'm going to give out a warning early... This is going to one of those dark themed stories if you haven't notice in the summary I don't know if it came across like that but it is. I'm also going to put some frequent lemons in here...So just for the heads up!  
><strong>


End file.
